Hogwarts
Hogwarts is a medium sized Frankish Magi City, ruled for centuries in silence and peace and this has made them a major player in Central Europe, and the capital of the Republic of Hogwarts. Hogwarts has become involved in a large conflict with the Empire, and surrounding regions of whom have attempted to overwhelm the small realm in order to gain access to the extremely powerful Magi artifacts that litter the fortress. The city is ruled by an arch mage that is voted in on a three year term of which has been the historical norm for the city and castle. This unique style means they are one of the only democracies in Europe in that their leadership is decided by the people, and at any point during the three years the Arch Mage may be removed through a system of protest collection. The current Arch Mage is Albus Dumbledore, who has ruled for well over a hundred years, and his rule has become defined by the violence of the last few years which have tainted what was a flawless record. Hogwarts has noble families like all other places of Europe but alongside this stands their four city houses of which a person may take as their surname in order to avoid the bastardy title. This does not simply stand for Magi people either, as those without Magi abilities who come to Hogwarts and join the Order of the Pheonix may be rewarded through the ability to take the surname of one of the great City Houses. The city recruits most of its Magi members, and others from villages and towns surrounding, of which Hogsmeade is the most critical. The population itself lives within the vast expanse of the city, but there is also a large part of the population that lives within Hogsmeade during the night and travels the hour march from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts in order to attend their jobs. Hogwarts was founded aroundthe time of the Trolloc Wars as a source of protection for the people of the region. The founding was started by three wizards and two witches in the form of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Grogen Dodriyn, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students of which they believed they could grow into making the city the premier Magi site in Europe if not the world. Hogwarts conquered the region around it, and then under an agreement between the city Houses stopped expanding along the border in the north of the River Taghen, on the west at the River Polmenia, and the east with the Kingdom of Direden, while in the south they stopped at the Mountain of Direden. It was during the peace of Hogwarts that a tragic event happened in the desruction of House Dodriyn of which had been one of the five founding houses of Hogwarts and had the only surviving founding member as Grogen Dodriyn was a Numenorian. History Early History Hogwarts was founded aroundthe time of the Trolloc Wars as a source of protection for the people of the region. The founding was started by three wizards and two witches in the form of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Grogen Dodriyn, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students of which they believed they could grow into making the city the premier Magi site in Europe if not the world. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other four founders disagreed. Salazar Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber, unleash a horrible Basilisk, and purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Expansion After this disagreement the Kingdom slowly used their extensive Magi abilities to overwhelm the Trollocs of the region, and allow for the protection of those within their borders. Hogwarts conquered the region around it, and then under an agreement between the city Houses stopped expanding along the border in the north of the River Taghen, on the west at the River Polmenia, and the east with the Kingdom of Direden, while in the south they stopped at the Mountain of Direden. Destruction of House Dodriyn It was during the peace of Hogwarts that a tragic event happened in the desruction of House Dodriyn of which had been one of the five founding houses of Hogwarts and had the only surviving founding member as Grogen Dodriyn was a Numenorian. One day in the middle of the school year the entire population of Hogwarts was commanded to return to their Houses part of the fortress, as it was said that a fire had broken out. While the people listened to this several minutes after nearly the entirety of House Dodriyn was in their section of the city their part of the city exploded with the strength of a massive explosion, killing nearly everyone in House Dodriyn including their founder. War with the Malfoy's Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War War with The Empire Main Article : War with the Empire Following the Civil War that rocked Hogwarts, and then the War with the Malfoy's and their allies Hogwarts was believed by the Malfoy's to be very vulnerable. Because they had lost so many of their vasals when they attacked Hogwarts the Malfoy's were not strong enough to attack again, so they went to an outside source in The Empire. The Empire was offered free trade through their connection if they would destroy Hogwarts. The Empire was a very supersticious land as it was so the chance to destory a Magi city, as well as gaining free trade was too much for them to pass on. Unfortunatly for The Empire Hogwarts had not been as badly damaged as the Malfoy's had believed, and in fact had become stronger since the attack due to much of the gained experiance during the war. Specifically Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , and Ron Weezly were quickly becoming some of the greatest wizards in the entire continent. The Empire sent an army under the command of the Elector Count of Austria's cousin. This army was made up of well over 45,000 men and the small 4,000 Hogwarts should have been no match for them the commanders believed. Goverment Arch Mage The city is ruled by an arch mage that is voted in on a three year term of which has been the historical norm for the city and castle. This unique style means they are one of the only democracies in Europe in that their leadership is decided by the people, and at any point during the three years the Arch Mage may be removed through a system of protest collection. The current Arch Mage is Albus Dumbledore, who has ruled for well over a hundred years, and his rule has become defined by the violence of the last few years which have tainted what was a flawless record. Master Mages City Houses The City Houses were first founded by the original founders of the City of Hogwarts and were first created as a place for the students of Hogwarts school of Magi to be sorted into while they were students. While they are first year students they are grouped into what was once five houses but is now only four, and from this sorting they will remain with that house for their life. The CIty Houses of Hogwarts are as follows. #House Gryffindor. House Gryffindor is the Magi house known for all around Magi use without anything particular to specialize in. For non-Magi users the house is defined by its heavy recruitment of infantry, cavalry for the Order of the Pheonix of which has led to them being the main leadership of the conventional army of the Order of the Pheonix. #House Ravenclaw. House Ravenclaw is the Magi House known for its specialization in Restoration Magi, and a small specialization as well in Illusion Magi. For non-Magi users the house is defined by its heavy recruitment in civil workers of which has made them the dominent figure in terms of industry in the Republic of Hogwarts. #House Hufflepuff. House Hufflepuff is the Magi House known for its specialization in Conjuration Magi, and following the destruction of Dodriyn they have attempted to also specialize in Alteration Magi as well. For non-Magi users the house is known for its heavy recruitment of armor smiths and other trades that work around the creation of weapony, tools, and armors and this has allowed them to dominate this to the point that the Republic of Hogwarts has nearly no armor smiths, or weapons smiths outside of House Hufflepuff. #House Slytherin. House Slytherin is the Magi House known for its specialization in Destruction Magi, and a secondary specialization in Myctism though this falls into a very far backseat to their destruction Magi. For non-Magi users the houses is a heavy recruiter of spies, and assasins of which has allowed them to control the intelligence sector of the Republic of Hogwarts. #House Dodriyn. House Dodriyn was the known for its specialization in Alteration Magi, and the recruitment of science, and information and they dominated these two things until they were destroyed in what many deem a deliberate attack, but has officially been deemed an accidental explosion. The students are sent to the house which best suits the kind of Magi that they are best suited to using. For those who are coming to the city with no Magi ability of which is the majority they are suited into the City House that most suits their abilities and desires for their life. Army of Hogwarts Order of the Pheonix Main Article : Order of the Pheonix Dumbledore's Army Main Article : Dumbledore's Army The army of Hogwarts is always named after the current Arch-Mage of the city. The Army is led by the brightest wizards in the city. The army tries to use summoned creatures as its foot soilders as to avoid casualties. Layout of Hogwarts Hogwarts is built in a valley area — surrounding mountains are part of the landscape — with the fairly large Black Lake to the south of the main building. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the west, and open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extends around to the west of the Castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Houses of Hogwarts Category:City in the Republic of Hogwarts Category:Alcase-Lorraine Category:Magi Settlement Category:City Category:Castle Category:Republic of Hogwarts